Víctima del Fashion
Víctima del Fashion (Fashion Victim en España, Inglés e italiano) es una canción que aparece en el episodio Se busca diseñadora, de la 1ª Temporada de World of Winx. Es interpretada por Alessia Orlando y Elisa Aramonte en las versiones en italiano e ingles, y por Mayela Perez y Claudia Alvarez en la versión latinoaméricana. Letra |-|Español Latino= Todos listos, vamos de una vez Recuerden que la fama hoy alcanzaré Vamos que no hay tiempo que perder Para que pase, simple, ¡hoy lo intentaré! Para comenzar lo dibujarás, luego la magia agregarás. Con dorado, azul, plateado y luz Y el arte hermoso quedará. Un atuendo así, me encanta (¡Sí!) Muy feliz me hace sentir. Yo tengo la luz Me admiras tú Un sueño así real volví. Siento que soy importante, es emocionante. ¡Siento que soy feliz! Víctima del fashion soy, lo sé. Elegante y bella quiero ser Colecciones, necesito las mejores. Ouh-oh-oh Víctima del fashion, de verdad Esto es lo que soy, ¡Y nada más! Elegante, soy muy grande, es así. Y ya no hay confusión, tienes resplandor Triunfarás sin excepción. Así es tu show, vamos, mejor. (¡Mejor!) Hazlo bien, no pares hoy. Yo quiero tener ese atuendo. (¡Si!) Muy feliz me hace sentir. Quisiera tener esa falda también. Un sueño así real volví. Siento que soy importante, es emocionante. ¡Siento que soy feliz! Víctima del fashion soy, lo sé. Elegante y bella quiero ser Colecciones, necesito las mejores. Ouh-oh-oh Víctima del fashion, de verdad Esto es lo que soy, ¡Y nada más! Elegante, soy muy grande, es así. Ouh-oh-oh La actitud es importante, te ves bien, sigue mis pasos. Colecciones, necesito las mejores. Ouh-oh-oh Víctima del fashion, de verdad Esto es lo que soy, ¡Y nada más! Elegante, soy muy grande, es así. ¡Me siento hermosa hoy! Todos listos, vamos de una vez Recuerden que la fama hoy alcanzaré Vamos que no hay tiempo que perder Para que pase, simple, ¡hoy lo intentaré! Víctima del fashion soy, lo sé. Elegante y bella quiero ser Colecciones, necesito las mejores. Ouh-oh-oh Víctima del fashion, de verdad Esto es lo que soy, ¡Y nada más! Elegante, soy muy grande, es así. Ouh-oh-oh La actitud es importante, te ves bien, sigue mis pasos. Colecciones, necesito las mejores. Ouh-oh-oh Víctima del fashion, de verdad Esto es lo que soy, ¡Y nada más! Elegante, soy muy grande, es así. ¡Me siento hermosa hoy! |-|Español de España= Todo el mundo listo y preparado Para ir a la moda todos listos ya! Empezamos por dibujarlo Después déjate guiar, Deja que tu instinto y tu corazón Hagan todo lo demás Queda bonito y tiene chispas Creo que me encantara Un sueño para mi! Una Fashion Victim soy así Una Fashion Victim me es así Siempre y en cualquier momento ¡soy así! Ah-ah-ah Una Fashion Victim soy así Una Fashion Victim me es así Siempre y en cualquier momento ¡soy así! Todo el mundo listo y preparado Todo el mundo a la moda ya! Siempre y en cualquier momento ¡soy así! Ah-ah-ah Una Fashion Victim soy así Una Fashion Victim me es así Siempre y en cualquier momento ¡soy así! |-|Italiano= Tutti pronti? Tre, due, uno via! Questa è una gara di bellezza e fantasia E' una sfida senza tregua ma Vedrete che il piu' bravo certo vincera Libera la Creativita' E aggiungi un poco di magia Con mille e piu' Colori tu Dai forma alla tua fantasia E' un abito Bellissimo E sta a pennello su di me Le scarpe poi Non bastan mai E' un sogno poter scegliere Mi sento bella e speciale Eccezionale E adesso sono qui! C'e' una Fashion Victim dentro me Ho uno stile inconfondibile Che emozione Ogni nuova collezione Ouh-oh-oh Sono Fashion Victim piu' che mai Glamour, elegante e trendy sai Classe e gusto Per restare sempre al top Grazie al talento sai Affronterai Mille sfide magiche Per vincere Fai crescere La stilista che c'e' in te Che abito Fantastico Ed e' perfetto su di me! Tra gonne e shorts Magliette e top E' un sogno poter scegliere Mi sento bella e speciale Eccezionale E adesso sono qui! C'e' una Fashion Victim dentro me Ho uno stile inconfondibile Che emozione Ogni nuova collezione Ouh-oh-oh Sono Fashion Victim piu' che mai Glamour, elegante e trendy sai Classe e gusto Per restare sempre al top Ouh-oh-oh Tacco alto o scarpa bassa Il dress code e' la risposta Che emozione Ogni nuova collezione Ouh-oh-oh Sono Fashion Victim piu' che mai Glamour, elegante e trendy sai Classe e gusto Per restare sempre al top Mi sento splendida! |-|Inglés= Everybody ready for the game, remember there's no place for two in the Hall of Fame! For the players it's not time to rest to make it happen, simply try to do your best! To start the match let's draw the sketch, then add some magic from your heart. Take gold and blue, take silver too, and put a sparkle in your art. I love that dress, I love it. (Yes!) I love the way it makes me feel. I love the shoes, I love to choose. It was a dream and now it's real. I feel I'm looking fantastic, modern and classic. That's what I wanna be! I'm a Fashion Victim all the way, elegant and trendy everyday! Winter, summer, every season has its' wonders! Ouh-oh-oh I'm a Fashion Victim deep inside, this is what I am, don't ask me why! Classy and sassy, very stylish can't you see? Now let your talent flow it makes you glow, It will take you to the top. And that's your show, come on. (Let's go!) Do it right and never stop. What a lovely dress, gotta have it. (Yes!) I love the way it makes me feel. I love your shirt, I love the skirt. It's like a dream becoming real. I feel I'm looking fantastic, modern and classic. Just like I wanna be! I'm a Fashion Victim all the way, elegant and trendy everyday! Winter, summer, every season has its' wonders! Ouh-oh-oh I'm a Fashion Victim deep inside, this is what I am, don't ask me why! Classy and sassy, very stylish can't you see? Heels or boots; it doesn't matter. Dress code game will be the answer. Winter, summer, every season has its' wonders! Ouh-oh-oh I'm a Fashion Victim deep inside, this is what I am, don't ask me why! Classy and sassy, very stylish can't you see? I feel so wonderful! Everybody ready for the game, remember there's no place for two in the Hall of Fame! For the players it's not time to rest to make it happen, simply try to do your best! I'm a Fashion Victim all the way, elegant and trendy everyday! Winter, summer, every season has its' wonders! Ouh-oh-oh I'm a Fashion Victim deep inside, this is what I am, don't ask me why! Classy and sassy, very stylish can't you see? Heels or boots; it doesn't matter. Dress code game will be the answer. Winter, summer, every season has its' wonders! Ouh-oh-oh I'm a Fashion Victim deep inside, this is what I am, don't ask me why! Classy and sassy, very stylish can't you see? I feel so wonderful! Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Fashion Victim Categoría:Canciones de la 1ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:1ª Temporada (World of Winx)